Sex
right|200px Sexual intercourse, frequently abbreviated to just sex, refers to a variety of acts undertaken between two creatures for the purposes of pleasure, procreation, or both. It is common among species both regular and mutated, although only humans ascribe any specific cultural, political, and religious meaning to the act and its consequences or outcomes. Behaviors Species that engage in sexual intercourse exhibit a variety of behaviors, and humans are no different. Sex serves a variety of purposes in human society: Bonding, procreation, simple pleasure, or generating income. The choice of partners is also a significant element of an individual's life and may have repercussions depending on their culture: Heterosexuality is most common and most widely accepted, while homosexuality and bisexuality are less common, and social acceptance varies, sometimes greatly.The Courier: "Bachelor You didn't tell me your name." Knight: " |Knight's homosexual, but he doesn't want anyone in the Outpost to know for reasons he'll explain soon.}}" The Courier: "What do you mean?" Knight: " " The Courier: "Didn't realize NCR was so spineless." Knight: "Now wait a minute - Republic's a sight better than... other alternatives. Women are serving here, after all. The rest... well, might take some time. And they're more accepting back West, like I said. In the meantime..." The Courier: "Forget it, then, you're a waste of time." Knight: "Wait... wait a minute. Look. Some things in the NCR are... aren't ideal. But I want to help. " The Courier: "So is that a "no," you don't want to be friends, or..." Knight: "I... would, perhaps some other time. When my orders take me to Vegas, perhaps. Wish things were different, but might take some time. " (Knight's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Humans may also seek partners - both sexual and romantic - outside of their own immediate species. The practice is surprisingly common.Cade: " " The Sole Survivor: "That happens often enough for you to have a question about it?" Cade: " Fortunately, the Brotherhood finds that type of behavior absolutely distasteful. Since you haven't spent too much time in the wasteland, I'll assume your answer is "no."" (Cade's dialogue) * Ghouls are an uncommon choice, primarily due to their appearance, but some humans are apparently attracted to necrotic tissue and irradiated humans.The Courier: "This would be as an "escort."" Beatrix Russell: "I've escorted my share of idiot tourists around Freeside. Too much trouble for what it pays." The Courier: "When I say "escort," I mean "prostitute."" Beatrix Russell: "I'm all boot knives and leather, friend - and a ghoul, besides. What kind of weirdo wants what I've got?" The Courier: "Turns out there are customers looking for someone just like you." Beatrix Russell: "Weirdos into bullwhips and necrosis, eh? Doesn't sound half-bad... What am I thinking? I'm no whore, and I ain't about to hand my ass over to some penny-ante hustler like he owns me." The Courier: "You'd be an independent - with a deep discount on the booze, maybe?" Beatrix Russell: "SUCCEEDED Hmm. They do have a damn good selection of hooch over at the Wrangler. Tell the Garrets I'll stop by to work out terms." (Beatrix Russell's dialogue) Sexual intercourse between a human and a ghoul can also transmit diseases with embarrassing symptoms, including discoloration, a rash, pustules, and radioactive residue in the groin area.[Prydwen terminal entries#Medical_File_OG-133ES_.5BTreated.5D|The Prydwen terminal entries; Knight-Captain Cade's Terminal, Medical File OG-133ES [Treated ]] * Super mutant partners are very rare, but such pairings do happen.Flip and Sarah's relationship in Fallout. * Robots are a very uncommon choice, and people who use them for sexual gratification are typically frowned upon, sometimes even by fellow mechanophiles.The Courier: " " James Garret: " Something wrong with someone if they got to fuck a machine." (James Garret's dialogue) Ethical and cultural views Human societies place a great deal of importance on sexual relations. Although the Great War has naturally loosened social norms related to sex, the emergence of distinct cultures in the wasteland has resulted in new social norms that aim to regulate human sexual behavior for a variety of purposes. * Prostitution and other sex work is frequently regulated in a variety of ways, up to outright bans on the practice, particularly in the New California Republic.See this article for details On the opposite side is New Vegas, where prostitution is entirely legal across the wasteland, with several brothels operating in the New Vegas metropolitan area. The lack of regulation leads to varying degrees of exploitation, however, ranging from independent contractors at the Atomic Wrangler,The recruitment of prostitutes for the Fallout: New Vegas quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango. through Casa madrid semi-independent workers, to sex slaves controlled through various drugs at the Gomorrah.The Courier: "Wouldn't you make more money working on the Strip?" Sweetie: "I got my start at the Gomorrah, good money, but I saw how those Omertas hook girls on free Jet or Med-X - then start charging. Slavery through a needle is what that is. I earn less out here, but I keep more." (Sweetie's dialogue)The plot of the Fallout: New Vegas quest Bye Bye Love. New Reno has built an empire on sex tourism and pornography, due to the absence of any regulations beyond paying tribute to the crime families controlling the city.See New Reno for details. * The Brotherhood of Steel does not formally regulate sexual relations between its members. However, due to the limited numbers and elitist isolationism, some members believe that it's the duty of every Brotherhood member to have children and discriminate against homosexual members.The Courier: "What happened?" Veronica Santangelo: "She left the Brotherhood. Wanted to put some distance between herself and her parents. Since our membership isn't open to outsiders, some members think that obligates all of us to procreate. You can guess which camp her parents belonged to." (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) ** The Eastern division is an exception. Its active stance and outside recruitment have led to formal regulations. Unsanctioned fraternization is frowned upon and subject to mandatory decontamination,Kells: " " (Kells' dialogue) s public address system.}} with anyone breaching regulations referred to their superiors. * In the Legion, Caesar has decreed homosexuality a capital offense in order to maximize breeding and eliminate factors that might lower it. This does not stop legionaries from pursuing homosexual relationships, although fear of discovery is prevalent. Among officers, the usual recourse is to kill their lovers.The Courier: "I hear you were a slave of Caesar's Legion." Jimmy: "What Marco said is true. The Legion attacked my village when I was 16. My parents were killed as examples. The rest of us, chained and dragged to some kind of camp. A Centurion there chose me as his tent servant. He was handsome, and gentle, most of the time. Said it was our secret, and he'd protect me. Gave me little gifts, stupid things. But Caesar punishes homosexuality with death, and we nearly got caught, and there were suspicions. So when he took me out into the desert... Well, I knew he was going to get rid of me. So I kicked him where it counts and I ran. And then swam. And ran some more. Wound up here." (Jimmy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) Heterosexuality is further enforced through child quotas imposed on all legionaries and the objectification of women as breeding stock.The Courier: "Sounds like life in the Legion is tough." Jimmy: "It's tough on both sides of the fence, really. I think women have it worse. They're like money, given as rewards. Honestly, as long as men meet obligations and the child count, "friendships" are a sight more equal than the level of most Legion husbands and wives." (Jimmy's dialogue (Fallout: New Vegas)) In spite of this policy, some citizens of the NCR and Brotherhood members believe that the Legion accepts homosexuality among its members,The Courier: "Bachelor As long as we keep it on that level." Rose of Sharon Cassidy: " " (Rose of Sharon Cassidy's dialogue)The Courier: "Any thoughts about Caesar's Legion?" Veronica Santangelo: "Silliest dressed band of raping, slaving marauders you'll see east of California, I'll say that. Where's that touch of Old World class? Although I hear the soldiers mount each other as much as they mount their women, so maybe they did keep a little something from the Empire. No such privilege for the women, though. Figures. So... to answer your question... they're a bunch of hypocritical jerkwads. " (Veronica Santangelo's dialogue) however, this is likely misinformation spread in NCR as a way to mock and demonize the Legion.File:FNV loading billboard07.jpg: "Toss My SALAD, CAESAR" graffiti * The New California Republic does not have explicit regulations concerning sexual intercourse. Republican society is generally accepting of homosexuality in the core lands, but it tends to decrease the closer to the frontier one gets. Gameplay Sex plays a generally marginal role in the Fallout series, although the benefits are entirely situational. ''Fallout * The Vault Dweller can engage the services of Sinthia at Junktown, after saving her from the raider. * A male Vault Dweller can sleep with Keri Lee if he has at least 7 Charisma or the Berserker title. She gifts 1 Buffout, 1 Mentats and 1 Psycho as a "reward". Fallout 2 * The player character's sexual prowess is measured in the game for a variety of marginal interactions, relying on a combination of primary statistics (see sex rating formula below) and optional perks, traits and reputation titles (Sex Appeal, Kama Sutra Master, Sexpert, Gigolo). * The player character can engage the services of a variety of sex workers at several brothels and bars, including the Cat's Paw brothel at New Reno (different services offer different bonuses), The Hole at the Den, Malamute Saloon in Redding, and the Bathhouse in Klamath. * Player characters of either gender can become sex workers themselves, at the Golden Globes studio in New Reno. They can act as fluffers or, with the right combination of statistics and perks, an actor (see sex rating formula below). Female player characters can additionally work as a prostitute at The Hole for $50 per customer ($200 with a Speech check). * Player characters of either gender can also seduce Miria or Davin at Modoc, which may end up in marriage at gunpoint. ** If Miria is married, she can be forced into prostitution at The Hole for the same pay as above. ** With any spouse, the player character can force them to have sex with trappers encountered on the world map, in return for a single silver and single golden gecko pelt. It's also possible to prostitute themselves, though doing so results in poisoning. * Male characters can elect to sleep with a number of characters: ** They can seduce Angela Bishop and Leslie Anne Bishop in New Reno. Having sex without a prophylactic in inventory (one of the Jimmy Hats brand condoms) triggers a special ending for the Bishops (with another variation if the elder is seduced and encouraged to move on). ** Fannie Mae at Malamute Saloon, a prostitute who only sells to male clients. ** A borderline case is present at Vault City, where they can donate a sperm sample to improve the genetic pool of the City (with reward dependent on the quality of the sample, as determined by the character's statistics).This is evident in during the ''Fallout 2 quests See Phyllis. * Female characters can sleep with a broad variety of characters: ** Slim Picket at Klamath, to obtain the key to the blocked-off section of Trapper Town. ** Joey at the Den, offers nothing in return, but increments the counter for Sexpert. ** Karl at Mom's Diner in the Den, will pay $1000 if the player character's Charisma is 8 or more. ** Metzger at the Den, in return for a 50% cut on Vic's price, if the player character's Charisma is 6 or more. ** Lil' Jesus Mordino in New Reno's Virgin Street, in return for +10% to Melee Weapons with a good sex rating. Requires Charisma 6 or Porn Star status. ** Miss Kitty in New Reno's Virgin Street ** T-Ray in New Reno's Chop Shop, in exchange for the return of the Highwayman. Requires Charisma 6 or Porn Star status. It's possible to sleep with T-Ray multiple times, up to the point where he explodes. This crashes the game in unpatched games. ** Leslie Anne Bishop in New Reno's Shark Club, though sleeping with her will not trigger the special ending for reasons that should be obvious. Sex rating formula In Fallout 2, in order to determine the player character's experience and prowess at sex, the game does a hidden calculation of the player character's current stats every time they have sex in order to grant the Gigolo reputation title or if the player character can become a porn star at Golden Globes. The player character must reach rating 9 for both. The formula named obj_sex_rating in the code produces a number 1 through 15 (numbers round up and down). The higher the number, the better the person is at sex. The formula is as follows: \frac{(CH * 50 + EN * 25 + AG * 13 + ST * 12)}{100}+(\star)\ge{9} The star is the formula is for sex perks, the following of which grant these bonuses to the formula check: (\star) + 2 if you have Kama Sutra Master (\star) + 1 if you have Sex Appeal (\star) + 2 if you are a Sexpert How Fallout 2 gauges the level of sex: * sex_rating_great (9) - to become a porn star and grants Gigolo reputation title * sex_rating_good (7) * sex_rating_normal (5) * sex_rating_bad (3) * sex_rating_horrible (2) ''Fallout 3 * The Lone Wanderer, regardless of gender, can engage the services of Nova at Moriarty's Saloon, Megaton. Fallout: New Vegas * By choosing Confirmed Bachelor or Cherchez La Femme, the player character can define their character as homosexual (or bisexual), granting access to special dialogue options. * As in previous games, the player character can solicit the services of prostitutes at the Gomorrah, Casa Madrid Apartments, and the Atomic Wrangler. This includes a robot if the player character procures one for James Garret. * As a female Courier with the Black Widow perk, you can seduce Benny and sleep with him to complete Ring-a-Ding-Ding!. * A Courier of either gender can sleep with Sarah Weintraub and Red Lucy after completing the quests ''Suits You, Sarah and Bleed Me Dry respectively. ''Fallout 4'' * The player character can romance most companions, as well as Magnolia and Gilda Broscoe. References Category:Fallout setting Category:Fallout Category:Fallout 2 Category:Fallout 3 Category:Fallout: New Vegas Category:Fallout 4